Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales
Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales is a 1982 Looney Tunes film with a compilation of classic Warner Bros. cartoon shorts and animated bridging sequences, starring Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck. The cartoons which included are: *''Cracked Quack'' - Daffy's line, "We'll just put it away in the storage for the winter", is replaced with, "Thermopolis will just have to wait." *''Apes of Wrath'' - Bugs' line, "So I'll be a monkey", is replaced with, "I'll sell books later." *''Wise Quackers'' - The opening where Daffy is flying and crash-lands like a plane on a farm and onto a pitchfork and encounters Elmer Fudd. *''Ali Baba Bunny'' - ending to cartoon appears later on with Bugs removed *''Tweety and the Beanstalk'' *''Bewitched Bunny'' *''Goldimouse and the Three Cats'' - Bugs read's the narrator's lines. *''A Sheep in the Deep'' - Note: Only shown on Disney Channel airings in the 90's. *''Red Riding Hoodwinked'' *''The Pied Piper of Guadalupe & Mexican Boarders'' - This story used the latter in the middle and the beginning and ending of the former. *''One Froggy Evening'' *''Aqua Duck'' - flipped and only shown up to the point where Daffy realizes the pool of water is a mirage Plot Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck have to sell books for Rambling House. They go their separate ways and experience many wacky things. For instance, while flying through a winter storm, Daffy ran into a house owned by Porky Pig and briefly stayed there while taking place of a stuffed duck which he merely destroyed. Meanwhile Bugs burrowed his way to a jungle where he pretended to be a baby ape to an ape couple. One half of the couple wanted to do Bugs in, but manages to divert him after he accidentally dropped a boulder on his wife's head. After a little while, Bugs & Daffy reunite and burrowed their way to a cave at a dry desert. Inside, were treasures consisting of gold, jewels and stuff. The greedy duck tries to take the treasure, but he ran into Hassan the guard and made a mad dash back to Bugs who tricked Hassan into climbing into the clouds. Daffy ran back into the cave in excitement. Later, Bugs comes across Sultan Yosemite Sam's palace in the Arabian desert. Sam needs someone to read a series of stories to his spoiled brat son, Prince Abba-Dabba (whose appearance resembles to the bespectacled boy from "A Waggily Tale"). When Bugs first meets the tyke and gets mocked, he objects to the idea of reading to him. Then, Sam threatens to make Bugs bathe in boiling oil, at which point Bugs agrees to read to Abba-Dabba. Bugs tries to escape in a variety of ways but to no avail. At one point, Bugs even escaped on a flying carpet from the palace, but Sam catches him. Meanwhile, Daffy tries to make off with the treasure. As he finished with it, he makes a quick check to see if he missed anything. That's when he encountered a magic lamp with a genie inside. Initially he rubbed the lamp to let the genie out, but Daffy pushed him back down thinking he was trying to steal the treasure. But the genie does not like what he was doing and chases him out of the cave by casting dangerous spells on him. Daffy then wanders through the desert in a separate search for water. Back at the palace, Bugs is fed up with reading stories to the prince, so he dumps his book in the fire. As he was being threatened to be dunked in boiling oil, Bugs warns Sam not to throw him in a nearby hole which Sam eventually did. Little did Sam & Abba-Dabba realize that this was Bugs' ticket to freedom. So Bugs luckily escapes and ran into Daffy. Daffy was pleased to see Bugs and soon sees the palace, hoping to sell books there. Bugs tries to warn Daffy about the palace, but he would not listen. He found out the hard way and the two walk off into the sunset with Daffy missing all of his feathers. Music *Althrough this cartoon is a Merrie Melodies, it uses the Looney Tunes closing theme. Television Airings Early Disney Channel airings of the film in the 90's had one sequence that was cut on all its home video releases and current television airings due to it being deleted from the final release of the film. It took place after Bugs finished reading the story of Goldimouse and the Three Cats to Prince Abba-Dabba, he told the next story to Abba-Dabba, Little Bo Peep which featured the 1962 Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog cartoon A Sheep in the Deep. The Disney Channel airings also had different cuts and edits to some of the cartoons presented in the film: *The part in Cracked Quack when Daffy talks to the stuffed duck was shortened. *Goldimouse and the Three Cats was severely edited removing these following sequences: **Goldimouse was trying to find a bed to sleep on. **Mama Cat's lines "And someones been eating my porridge.", "And someones been sleeping in my bed.", and Sylvester Junior's line "And somebody's been eating my porridge, and thank goodness it's all gone." **Sylvester trying to get Goldimouse but then she bops him in the head with a mallet. **Every sequence of Sylvester setting up traps to get Goldimouse, leaving only one scene from where Sylvester lights up dynamite on the cheese, then cuts to where Mama Cat and Sylvester Junior walking into their bomb shelter while reading their books. External link * Category:1982 Category:Looney Tunes Films Category:Package films Category:Cartoon compilations